The Hunt
by Great Erosennin
Summary: Sakura has fun with soulless Sai... Purely romantic... Will Sakura find love in the arms of replacement Sasuke?


**The Hunt**

Sakura ran as hard a she could through the dense forest. She could still hear the beasts who were hunting her, they had her scent and weren't going to give up now, and they were edging closer by the minute. She tried to confuse the beasts by jumping to a tree and jumping from branch to branch, but in her mind she knew it wouldn't work. The animals that were hunting him were made especially to hunt and kill ninjas, so they wouldn't be fooled that easily. But still she continued and as she raised her speed, the only thought that penetrated her exhilarated mind was: "Oh, I'm just so wet…"

Suddenly a blur raced past her and she knew one of the beasts had found her, soon they would all close on her and then she would be in big trouble. The village was still far of and there was no one else in miles. She decided to stop and fight or that was what she tried to tell herself. She found a perfect spot, an opening in the otherwise dense forest, a single tree sat in the centre of it and around it were at least eight metres of open ground perfect for a "last stance". A grin spread itself into Sakuras lips as she backed up against the lonely and old tree. Moon rays caressed her beautifully pale complexion and if someone was looking they would have no trouble seeing through her sweaty clothes. She felt totally exhilarated and horny as hell. Her thoughts were stopped by a strong growl which emanated from the bushes; soon it was joined by at least five other growls that were getting closer to her. "Good" She thought: "At least Sai didn't underestimate her anymore."

The first tiger, or a bunch of lines resembling a tiger, emerged from the bushes and as it saw Sakura it growled again, probably summoning its master this time. Another abomination emerged from the bushes, this time directly opposite her, they were stalking her. "Well, I'm not going to submit easily." She thought as she charged eagerly towards the first tiger. It had come too close and Sakuras strong punch destroyed it easily, as her punch went through the first one the other one jumped. Sakura managed to dodge the creatures perfectly aimed attack only by an inch. She retaliated immediately and also the second tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That's two gone and three or four to go…" Sakura thought as she backed against the central tree. That was her mistake, as her back touched the bark she felt how strong pawns grasped a hold of her shoulders and pulled her upwards. "The first two beasts had been only a distraction! Damn it! So that the third one could get into a position to strike…" The moment that thought formed in her brain, she saw how two other beasts charged from the bushes and came immediately to the third ones aide. Now she was totally pinned against the tree by two strong pawns and two clenching teeth, she was totally helpless.

It didn't take long until Sai came through the bushes; smirking that fake smile of his. Sakura would have hit him at that moment, if she could have that it is, he looked sickeningly please of himself. He looked up at the helpless Sakura and said: "You almost got away tonight, either I'm getting sloppier or you're getting better!" Sakura just glared at Sai until saying: "You're getting sloppier. I could have gotten away easily, if I had wanted to. I even stopped for a little while so that your mangy cats could get my scent." Sai looked shocked at Sakuras confession. Then the fake smile returned to his face and he shrugged his shoulders, as if the fact wouldn't make anything different. Sakura continued with his strong voice, but now a husky quality had entered into it: "But now, come and claim your price." She spread her legs a bit wider so that Sai could see the totally soaked spot between her legs. Sai was impressed that Sakura could even move her legs, the tigers were really strong and they had a firm grip on her. Then he took a kunai out of his pocket, almost with a casual hand movement and started walking towards her. For a moment a glint of fear entered Sakuras eyes, but it faded as soon as Sai reached him and started cutting her clothes off. The cold metal of the knife felt good against her naked skin and it didn't take long until he was totally naked. Sai looked at her well formed body, nodded in appreciation and started removing his own clothes, with painstakingly slow movements. As if Sakuras burning lust was of no concern to him, as if he had no soul and was just going through familiar motion patterns. But Sakura knew the truth, Sai had emotions and a soul, he just had to hide them. So in a way he was a spitting image of her beloved Sasuke.

Sakuras eyes moved from Sais sexy body to his face and she saw that his eyes were sparkling from barely contained passion. He looked at Sakuras eyes and said in his normal, but this time even colder voice: "I know what your thinking, but you're wrong. I don't have emotions and I don't care about you the slightest amount. You're just a tool to sedate my body, that's all you are and all you will ever be." Sakura was taken a back by Sais cold words, but as he started kissing her with his cold and dry lips and fondling him with his firm and powerful arms all thoughts were gone from her mind. She still couldn't move since Sai hadn't expelled the beasts that hold her and so she felt completely helpless in Sais arms, it was kind of sexy; although in a weird way. Soon Sai thrust into her and started moving his dick, in a machine like way inside. The hard bark bit into her back as he pressed harder against her, thrusting even deeper inside in more rapid succession. Sakura could only moan from pleasure as his lips and hands still kept moving in her body, suddenly the tigers started to disappear and as her hands and feet were released he quickly took a hold of Sai as he continued to fuck her brains out. Sai felt so good inside, he was strong but gentle in the same time. He came in a roar of pleasure; much like his tigers, and after that started to leave. Sakura moaned from unfulfilled pleasure and just as she thought he might just leave her there, he lunged at her and started using his fingers and tongue to bring her to an orgasm. She came soon, the excitement of the hunt and then the helpless feeling as Sai fucked her, had enticed her greatly and made her really horny. She came with a loud moan and bit her lip from the intense pleasure, as Sai started to leave she was still too exhausted to move a muscle and as he disappeared to the forest she tasted the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, she sucked at her lip so that the bleeding would stop. That's when she heard the soulless sound of Sais voice as he said: "Tomorrow night same time! I'll make it more challenging to you next time… I'll show you that I'm not getting sloppier!" Only one thought was in her mind as she closed her eyes and started sleeping beneath the stars: "Can't wait… my beloved "Sasuke-kun"…"


End file.
